


An acceptable proposal

by armintheyard



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Downton Abbey AU, F/F, Gen, Marriage Equality, Minnesota, just a little something to celebrate the bill passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armintheyard/pseuds/armintheyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Downton Abbey AU of of Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore living together in Minnesota on May 13, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An acceptable proposal

"Oh my dear! Of course I do!" exclaimed Mrs Hughes. She had looked up after what had been almost an hour balancing their accounts on her 1996 version of quickbooks to see Mrs Patmore sitting in her overstuffed chair across the room patiently holding up "Would you accept my hand in marriage?" scrawled in pencil on a piece of parchment paper from the kitchen. Mrs Patmore smiled gently, "I'm so glad, dearie."

The next morning bright and early they put on their church clothes and walked to the courthouse for the marriage license. On the way back they stopped in Mears Park to rest for a moment and watch the dog-walkers.

That night Mrs Patmore prepared a hotdish of noodles, chicken, and campbells mushroom soup and the two settled down for their first night of what used to be called a "Boston marriage", a term that was perhaps a bit outdated but still useful.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the law doesn't actually go into effect until August but I don't care! Artistic license!


End file.
